kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Unnumbered Chapter 05 - The Admiral, The Inept and their feelings
Prologue: Akitsushima is considered as an unneeded person inside the base. Though her remodel yields a large flying boat, outside of that she is useless. Her stats is bad, her plane distribution is terrible and can only carry upto 3 planes, she can’t equip a mini-sub and before, she can’t carry Daihatsu for transport purposes (which was later on clarified that she can now carry those things). Overall, all the naval base knows that Akitsushima is useless in every aspect of operations, and everyone knows that she will just stay this way until the war has concluded. But even so, why does she stays despite her uselessness? The Admiral normally has the choice to scrap her gear and let her be a normal citizen after that, but what makes her stay? M-z--o: Akitsushima-san seems to be quite close to the Admiral. The fact is that those two were quite really have a long and lasting friendship. Ry-j--: I have no idea, but since the Admiral told me that she is one of those by Sazanami. I have no problems with that. Ch-t--- (the AV): I think it is best not to speculate much on those matters. I have faith that there is some kind of connection between the Admiral and her. Though I won’t say it since I have no idea how deep it is. S-z-n---: Nonetheless, I am not giving you any statements regarding to that. It is Master’s order not for me to disclose it to other. It’s best to ask him directly. And so, even though the Admiral hasn’t been around for quite some time due to some unfortunate events happening in the other world to where he was summoned, I guess it’s best to ask Akitsushima herself for some clarifications. But even so, we have discovered that there are things that should be left untold. '- Aoba and Akigumo' A past worth not mentioning Akitsushima and the Admiral first met on the end of the Spring Operation that happened 2 years ago. Back then, it was a miracle that the Admiral managed to finish the operation with such a badly made fleet. But even so, it was a miracle that these two met for the first time. Hiro: You must be Akitsushima Akitsushima: Are you the Admiral? Hiro: Yup. Anyways, welcome to the team. The two shook hands as they introduce one another for the first time. Hiro: So, what can you do? Akitsushima: well… Akitsushima sees the Admiral read the content of tablet PC he is using and she had a bad feeling about it. Akitsushima: Well, I have Nisshiki Tatei-chan which is helpful on events that needed LOS. Hiro: But only you can use it right? Akitsushima: yes… Hiro: I see. This is troublesome. Akitsushima: Why? Hiro: Let me be frank to you. Akitsushima, you are most definitely… the worst reward I ever got. Akitsushima: NO!!! And so, a few witnesses can vouch for the correctness of this conversation. Friendship blooms at the strangest place It was autumn when the two have met on the path towards the rooftop. Hiro: Oh. You are still here? Akitsushima: How rude. You haven’t scrapped me at all. Hiro: That’s true. Akitsushima: I am quite disappointed in you. Hiro: Well, you are a special case. It’s difficult to make you useful outside of anything. Akitsushima: But I have heard that some Admiral managed to get theirs into high levels. Hiro: Listen here, I have no liberty to level you at this point of time. But, there will come a time where even your uselessness diminish so… I’d like to hold on to that blind faith that someday you will be slightly useful. Akitsushima: eh? Hiro: Anyways, where are you heading to? Akitsushima: The rooftop. Hiro: Oh. I am going there too right now. Akitsushima: Admiral, I know it’s pointless for me to say this now after all this time, but let me say this in advance in case I have become slightly useful. Admiral, please take care of me from hereon. Hiro: Alright. The two shook their hands in agreement. From that moment, the two were frequently seen talking to one another. The Distance between Akitsushima is currently missing the Admiral who happens to be out of office for quite some time. It was said that the Admiral accepted a different work due to emergency. But even so, the Admiral didn’t brought anyone with him at this point. Akitsushima: sigh* Mizuho: You are sighing again. Is there a matter? Akitsushima: Well, the Admiral is out due to some kind of emergency. And up to this point, he hasn’t made any contact to anyone of us. Mizuho: I see. Anyways, I just heard from Sazanami-san that the Admiral is in a place where the reception doesn’t reach him. Akitsushima: But how is that possible? Mizuho: I heard from her that the Admiral is in a country where its civilization was still not on its fullest. But rather, it’s a place where… how should I explain this… Seeing Mizuho made a complicated face makes Akitsushima wonder what Mizuho saw. Mizuho: If you really are curious. I can lead you there. But do not say it to Sazanami-san. I have a feeling she will have to block that entrance. And so, Akitsushima agrees to Mizuho’s Proposal. Later that evening, the two sneak out towards the forest to see the place Mizuho was referring to. Akitsushima: There is nothing but forest here. Mizuho: True… But, look ahead. The two saw a mysterious hole in front of them that shows a place different from their realm. Akitsushima: It’s a portal right? Mizuho nods in agreement. As the two slowly closes to the portal, the portal shines and two individuals came out of it. Hiro: Thanks for escorting me back. Are you sure you are still going to stroll here to our world? Xxx: Yes Knight Commander. Asides, I wonder if onii-chan is out here too. Hiro: I wonder if she will be happy if she hears you call her onii-chan. Xxx: Anyways, I better find Katabami-Oniichan for the moment. See you later then. Hiro: Yeah. See you later Oxalis. The two parted ways as they head out on two different places. Akitsushima and Mizuho were stunned to see the Admiral came out early. Hiro: Yo, were you two waiting for me? Mizuho: Well, rather than waiting. We are supposedly going into the hole. Akitsushima: Yes. Hiro: Oh. Mizuho, can you tell them that I’ll be a bit late. I’ll be taking this inept lady here to that place. Mizuho: Understood. Akitsusushima: Eh!? Me? Hiro: Of course, I don’t know anyone who is as inept as you. And the Admiral drags Akitsushima into the portal. Hidden Files: A certain night + Alcohol Akitsushima and the Admiral are currently sitting inside a fancy bar which happens to be in a different world (don’t ask me how did they get there, let’s assume they went inside due to some kind of an invitation). Hiro: Akitsushima, I didn’t know you are a heavy drinker too. Akitsushima: Don’t underestimate me Admiral. I might be useless, but in the battle of endurance… I can be quite a strong candidate. Hiro: yeah, yeah. Soon, a girl came to the two and greeted the Admiral in a friendly fashion. Xxx: Knight Commander? I thought you have returned home? Hiro: Well, a certain idiot wants to visit me. So I just brought her along with me since she said that she wants to see this place too. Xxx: I bet Nazuna-san will be mad at you for bringing outsiders here. Hiro: But then, she said that for as long as they don’t interfere with our activities and for as long as they are not pests, then it’s okay right? Xxx: Yeah. (He managed to find some holes to those rules. I guess Nazuna-san would be complaining all day on how the Knight Commander is so lazy) Hiro: Is there any matters? Xxx: Well, I am thankful you have answered our summons. I hope we can see you again when the time comes. I believe that you need to fulfill the promises of those girls you have left behind. Don’t worry. We will always be waiting for your arrival. Oxalis seems to be happy to have met you since she was looking for Katabami-san for quite too long. Hiro: Yeah. But she is a sweet girl too. Xxx: Anyways, I better take my leave. Your friend is already glaring at me. The girl went away as she bid farewell to the Admiral. Akitsushima: Who is she? Hiro: Acquaintances is not a right word to tell as of now. I guess she is a friend too. Akitsushima: This is a first for me. Hiro: Don’t worry, I do have a lot of friends. Akitsushima: You have a lot of GIRL Friends. Hiro: That… I cannot deny. Akitsushima: Anyways… Akistushima falls her face on the table and she started to snooze after hitting her limit. Hiro: So she is tired after drinking that much… Oh well. The Admiral carried Akitsushima and the two reserve 2 rooms in the said bar since it has rooms in the succeeding floors. But even so, there was an occurrence that happened between the two despite the safe measures the Admiral have done. Sunsets and a promise A few months before the last Spring Operations, the Admiral summoned Akitsushima and the two went out for a walk. Hiro: Anyways, Can I ask what are you feeling right now? Akitsushima: Well, even though I am useless. I am confident that I can do something worthwhile while I am here. Hiro: I see. Well then, let me ask something pointless. Akitsushima: Pointless? Hiro: Let’s say that I became a stupid commander that can only order you to your deaths, would you still follow me? Akitsushima: Impossible, it’s not right for you to be a stupid person. Hiro: I am just stating something out of theory. Akitsushima: But Admiral, you were never a clever admiral to begin with. Hiro: Eh? Akitsushima: Asides, the way you handle your fleet is so different from those people who claim to be smart and have time to adjust in accordance to situations. But, you are not that smart. You complain a lot when things don’t go your way. You are inflexible in times… so we have deal with it from time to time. Also, you waste a lot of resources just to get an S rank in PVPs. Hiro: Ugh. Akitsushima: Also, you are the kind of person who collect destroyers and shower them with love rather than taking care of all of us. Even though we understand that… It’s still infuriating that you prefer those destroyers over us. That’s why they call you a Lolicon. Hiro: … Akitsushima: Also… If you keep looking at them, you will not see those who also loves you. Hiro: So, you mean to say that I am an idiot after all and you will still follow me even that? Akitsushima: Yes. After all, I am useless on my own. Hiro: I guess it’s time to ask you on these matters. Akitsushima: what matters? Hiro: You heard from the others that I listen to their wishes and I try my best to fulfill them. Akitsushima: right. I did ask for that before… Hiro: Now, I think it’s just to give you this privilege too. Akitsushima: Eh!? Hiro: Well then, what is your request? Akitsushima: Wait a bit. Let me sort my feelings a bit. Hiro: Alright. The two sat at the sea side as they watch the waves hit the sand. 30 minutes has passed since the two have talked, Akitsushima has finally made up her mind. Akitsushima: Admiral, I have decided. Hiro: Well then. Let me hear it from you. Akitsushima takes a deep breath and she slapped her cheeks to make herself convincing. Akitsushima: Very well then. My wish is that I can be useful to you more. Hiro: That would be impossible. Akitsushima: Eh… Hiro: Are you even serious? Akitsushima: I AM! I am always serious. I have been waiting for the day that you will come out to me and say ‘Akitsushima, I want you for this sortie, please get ready.’ I am still waiting for that day when you actually went out of your way to ask for my help. Hiro: I see. But your wish is still pointless. Rather than asking to be useful… I want you to ask me if you want to stay with me. Akitsushima: What do you mean? Hiro: Oh well… Akitsushima, when the war is over and everything is said and done. Will you come home with me? Akitsushima: … Akitsushima froze on her seat as the Admiral said those words to her. Akitsushima finally understood what the Admiral has meant with those words. For her those words count as a confession to her by the Admiral. Hiro: Even so… Please don’t tell them that I did ask you. Akitsushima: Why? Hiro: I am pretty sure they will be trying to kill you when they get to hear something like that. You know how crazy this base is, right? Akitsushima: ugh. Hiro: Well then. Since I said what I wanted you to say. What is your reply then? Will you come with me? Or not? Akitsushima: Yes. Akitsushima threw her arms around the Admiral and she hugs the Admiral. The Admiral followed suit and he embraced her. And thus, only the two knows what happened during those times. Epilogue: A forgotten Past I hate myself. I hate the weak me who was always troubled by trivial things. But, all I can do is hate myself because I was imperfect and I am not a match for you. But even so, when I did saw the light that came to me a few years since then… I haven’t forgot. I can still remember the times that you talk to me. I can still remember the moments we bumped each other in the hallways. Ah, it was such a good experience being in-loved. But, I know it already that it’s unrequited until the end. Even until the day that I die and was reborn into someone else. But even so, the memory of my first love shall vanish with the death of the old me. And the memory of my first love shall continue with the new me. Everything has changed and now that I am also here… I do hope that one day… You can remember who girl A is. A lone girl woke up from her slumber as she reminisce her past. “What a bad dream…” As she stretches her arms she looked herself at the mirror and she showed a smile that signifies the start of her day. As soon as she dressed up and finished preparing herself, she walks out the door and leaves. On the mirror she used, there was one message written on it as if reminding her of the past and in order not to lose herself in the process. am not girl A - End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature